TAKEN
by T.J.Lexx
Summary: Klaus thinks Caroline has been being a tease...too much of a tease. This is what he does about it. One-shot. Kinda dark.


**TAKEN**

**This is a Klaroline fanfic. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. i can only improve if you guys do. It's my first fanffic though so please don't be too brutal :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

'Oh my God, I am so tired,' she thought as she flopped onto the bed. One of her friends was having a birthday party at her two-storey, multi-bedroomed house and the party-goers had full access to every single one of them. She picked one she knew no one else would be in. She relished the few moments of silence until the door opened and he came in. He lay down on the bed next to her and said nothing. He was the reason she was so tired so she knew he was tired too. They had been dancing together and they had been one of the more energetic couples on the floor. Not that they were together or anything. They were just friends. Friends with a twist.

He rolled over onto his side and put his hand on her hip. She rolled her eyes. She knew what was coming. The hand went lower until she held it and moved it away. She looked down, avoiding his face, and said," You know...anything but that." Usually he tried to persuade her otherwise but tonight he surprised her. He looked at her and asked," Anything?" She just rolled over to her side, so that she was backing him

He wasn't having it. He pulled her back and positioned himself so that he was straddling her. She looked at him in surprise but she didn't try to move him. She kind of liked the position they were in. What she didn't like was what he pulled out of his pocket: a condom. It finally clicked. "Oh hell no! That's a bit too far for me. Why can't we just do what we normally do?" she half-pleaded.

"It will feel good... for both of us. And if you don't like it, we don't ever have to do it again. Please, just once." Already his hands were unbuttoning her pants. "NO!" she shouted,"The other stuff we did, I only did it because you wanted me to. Because you never take no for an answer. Just this once, accept it." He said," If you would relax, it will fell better. Just let me show you." She was beginning to get pissed,"I said no. Leave me alone!"

He had her pants unzipped and was beginning to take them off. A panic button went off in her head. She always got nervous when anything or anybody came near her waist or lower. She started to push him off but he was way stronger than her and it didn't budge him. His hand was on her underwear, pushing it to the side. That did it. She screamed. He muffled her scream with his hand. He whispered,"You didn't want to let me do it. Now I'm going to do something better..." When he unzipped his pants, she felt his dick slightly press against her thigh and she knew that it was already hard. She started to scratch him, she knew now that she had to get away. He seemed not to feel it. When he finally freed his gigantic manhood from his pants, she began to kick. She knew, probably better than him, how big his dick was. No way could she let that into her.

She started to fight with everything in her. She kicked, scratched and thrashed around was much as she could; she might as well have been perfectly still. He sat down on her thighs so that she could not move her legs. She felt some thing soft and a little slimy on her clitoris. "OH FUCK!" she thought.

Then he pushed it in. The bastard went as slowly as possible to increase his pleasure while prolonging her torture. Her vagina stretched painfully to accomodate him. It felt as if someone was slowly pulling her insides in two opposite directions. Above her, she could hear him moaning in delight. After that, everything was pretty much a blur. The pain decreased slightly as he went deeper and thrusted faster but that did not stop the hot tears as they streamed down her face. After what seemed like an eternity, she felt him come, heard him groan in ecstasy and saw him roll off of her.

He said nothing. Just zipped his pants, straightened his clothes and left her there. He went back to the party and danced the night away with every girl on the dance floor. His best friend noticed that he was more hyper than before but put it down to the party atmosphere. He remembered nothing of the incident until the nex t morning when he awoke in the same clothes he went to the party in and found the condom, still in the wrapper, in his pocket.

Once he left, she curled up into a ball. She didn't want to put back on her pants, she didn't want to get off the bed, she didn't want to see the telltale blood stain that would most certainly be there. She lay there for an hour, just staring into space. 'Why did this happen to me?' she thought over and over. She had actually thought that he was one of the good guys. When he broke her hymen, her heart had shattered too. When the tears stopped flowing, she got up and fixed herself. She passed a mirror on her way out and caught a glimpse of herself. All the events leading up to this flashed through her mind: the handjobs, the blowjobs... She realised that it was her fault; she had brought this on herself. All on herself. The pain of this realisation coupled with the still-throbbing soreness between her legs was just too much. She collapsed.


End file.
